


Bianca and Star's Fart Fest

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by drawfulsketchartist, who is anything but awful. Star Butterfly loves being gassy... but when she meets with Pokemon's Farting Bianca, she gets excited being all believe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as an 'art trade' for Drawful on DeviantArt, who draws god tier drawings of girls (and Pokemon) farting.

"Oh man, do I love this show!" Star Butterfly exclaimed as she was watching an episode of the hit show **Dry Bowser and Toadette Host The Coast** in her room, with it stinking from her letting out rank farts every several seconds.

"Butthead!" Toadette snapped angrily as she chucked several butt shaped peaches at the boney reptile.

"Pinhead!" Dry Bowser barked madly in response as he chucked a couple of bowling pins back at the mushroom girl.

"Ooh how I just love random violence!" Star swooned as she twirled around in her bed, enjoying that the two hosts on the show were having another fit other each other.

"And now, we'll be right back after this commercial break, though they better hurry up, this deal we're getting from it is fake," Gruntilda Winkybunion the warty green rhyming witch of Spiral Mountain rhymed in annoyance as she was watching Dry Bowser and Toadette shout insults at each other.

"Trust me, it can't come fast enough," Arceus added as Dry Bowser and Toadette began slapping each other with huge boats.

Star whistled as she was nodding her head, upon gasping as she noticed a commercial that had a blonde human female farting in it. "My gosh... there's another person who's blonde and likes to fart, like me!" She then released a happy wet toot in celebration.

"I'm Bianca, although you all know me as Pokemon's Farting Bianca!" The gassy female Pokemon Trainer introduced while ripping huge farts, eating a good burger. "And my bean burrito burgers are the bomb, literally! Your butts will have a blast when you try one of these babies! Only two dollars and fifty cents!"

"Ooh, how I wish I could be there right now!" Star exclaimed as she waved her wand around, magically teleporting herself from The Room she was in to the set where Bianca was recording the commercial, falling on top of Bianca.

"...was that supposed to happen?" An Abomasnow handling the camera asked the directing Weavile.

"Meh, who cares. We got our commercial done." Weavile stated as he and the other Pokemon left the set, with Star sitting on Bianca's face.

Several seconds of silence passed after the Pokemon left, with Star breaking the silence by breaking wind, not realizing that she passed gas on her potential idol of flatulence.

"Err... sorry. I can't hold it back," Star sheepishly stated to Bianca looking down as she smirked, noticing that Bianca wasn't reacting in a horrifying way. "What... you actually like being farted on?"

Hearing Bianca muffled her words from under Star's gassy butt made the princess squeal with delight as she clenched her hands together in a happy manner.

"Well if it makes you happy, then I'll keep farting on your face accidentally!" Star exclaimed, and thus she did, surprised and relived (literally) that someone liked being farted on by her for once in her life.

Meanwhile, back in Star's room, the commercial break was over and the show was back on, with the camera flickering every now and then to show off different scenes, from Dry Bowser bashing Toadette on the head with a palm tree, to Toadette farting in tight jeans on Dry Bowser's skull while his boney body was reduced to a pile of bones, the latter being a certain show of events to come...


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodness me... I'm so super glad to realize that there's more female farters that are human and blonde just like gassy old me!" Bianca exclaimed after getting up on her feet from being farted on her face by Star.

"Well... I'm no ordinary girl, ma'am. I'm a magical princess!" Star exclaimed as she twirled around and shook her wand several times, summoning random things as she placed her hands on her face, speaking quite fast, "Anyway, I was quite fond of meeting you because seeing a girl that's kind of like you but isn't really you is rare and I just wanted to take the time to appreciate that a famous farting female like you exist cause we gassy girls need to stick together like-"

"Whoa, calm down girl!" Bianca laughed as she let out some bubbly wet farts, waving her hands in the air as a way to calm down Star and fan the air from her flatulent smell. "You're going around at the speed of sound there, miss..."

"Star! Star Butterfly!" Star exclaimed as she then magically floated in the air with angelic light shining on her, only for her to fall back down to the ground with a deep rank fart. "And I... uh... want to make the moment magical... with a farting contest!"

"...a contest, revolving around farting, with me?" Bianca gasped in joy as she slapped her hands on her face, releasing a muffled blast of gas from her smelly rear. "Well, I'll be! I will very happily accept a farting contest with you!"

"Good! As long as there's a LOT of face farting!" Star exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Bianca took a step back as even she was caught a bit off guard by Star's enthusiasm. "Wow... that's oddly specific." She then shrugged as she smirked, with a trombone like fart emitting out of her. "But... it sounds fun! After all, you already did it to me!"

Both of the blonde human girls laughed as they both passed gas in unison with each other, with Star really being a fan of face farting.

"You know, this reminds me of the time I saw Toadette poop her pants," Star suggested, sighing happily amidst her gas passing as she reminisced of Toadette farting a storm of pants pooping poots in tight jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Star..." Bianca stated as she turned to Star. "Did you ever... you know."

"Did I what?" Star spoke back as she smiled, holding her hands together.

"...did you ever poop your pants while farting?" Bianca innocently asked as she let out a wet fart, fanning it to the princess.

"...No, but that's because I don't wear pants." Star laughed as she released a bunch of high pitched squeaky poots back at Bianca. "You can't poop your pants if you're not even wearing them, silly!'

"I guess that is true!" Bianca giggled as she placed her right hand on her face. "Silly me!"

As the two girls laughed together while also farting in unison, they were suddenly shocked as they held onto each other, both of them making a mess of themselves in the process as the Phantom Cruiser suddenly crashed in the studio that Bianca was previously recording her commercial. Both of the girls glanced at each other as the one and only host with the most, Space Ghost from coast to coast, stumbled out.

"Sorry about that. I got lost on the way to Albuquerque," Space Ghost explained as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

It was then that Bianca and Star were greeted by a farting big butt in brown stained tan colored jean shorts, with the flatulent female in question being Toadette as she was bending over.

"...can we make this a threesome fart off?" Toadette suggested as she held her hands together, pooping her pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca and Star were farting alongside Toadette, who decided to join in on the gas passing activities of breaking wind since she had a fart fetish,   
all three girl having bassy farts and face farting on each other. Though it was pretty obvious that Star and Bianca were more interested in face farting each other, since Toadette just wanted to poop her pants.

"Hey, thanks for the fresh underwear. It feels like a nice new diaper!" Star exclaimed while she was face farting on Toadette.

Toadette somehow had the strength to lift Star's pooting butt off her gassed face, smiling. "Oh, it's no problem. I got them from the same place I get my diapers." She then made a face as she had her butt burp a brassy fart that turned wet, sighing of relief as she smiled. "See what I mean?"

"Oh, it's no problem! These diapers are comfy and easy to wear!" Bianca exclaimed as she was farting in Star's face while bending over, brushing back her yellow hair.

"In fact, Toadette, you think you could be a dear and let me and Star face fart on each other?"

"Oh, go ahead! Don't let me be a bother!" Toadette exclaimed as she pushed Star off of her, although she noticed Bianca looking at her farting big butt, smiling with a blush. "Do you want me to-"

"Oh yes..." Bianca stated as she held her hands together, with hearts in her eyes and farts in her ties.

"...seriously though, that tie collection is sweet," Star admitted as she sniffed Bianca's stinky ties that were obviously farted on.

Toadette bent over, allowing Bianca full face asset to her pooped pants as she released a storm of bassy farts, each of them sounding messier by the moment as all three girls laughed, with Toadette getting out a new diaper to switch out of.

"You sure you don't mind this?" Toadette asked as she felt Bianca rubbing her face into her fart filled, hugely brown stained shorts, blushing as she touched her fingertips together. "It kind of feels wrong to have someone bury their face in my pants pooping butt."

"Oh, this is the stuff I live for!" Bianca happily exclaimed as she kissed Toadette on the butt, causing the mushroom girl to release a pun intended shit ton of farts, with Star laughing as she clapped.


End file.
